The Real Reason
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Iblis itu selalu ada di sisinya. Iblis itu selalu ada di dekatnya, seperti bayangan yang mengikuti tubuh aslinya. Dan ketika itu iblis mencari jawaban mengapa ia selalu ingin berada di sisinya. RnR?


Permisi, Salam kenal minna aku pendatang baru di fandom Kuroshitsuji dan ini adalah fic selain Bleach pertama yang pernah kubuat. Jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan. Selamat membaca dan mohon reviewnya.

* * *

**The Real Reason**

**.**

**Prolouge**

**.**

**A fic from Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
.**

**Sebastian Michaelis's POV**

Aku tidak pernah marah ketika dia bersama perempuan lain, bahkan saat dia melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan perempuan itu, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi ketika dia dekat dengan pria lain entah kenapa hatiku mulai nyeri, aku marah, aku tidak menyukainya. Dan saat itu sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalaku, "dia milikku, tidak boleh ada pria lain yang dekat dengannya, menyentuhnya, bahkan menggapainya."

Aku selalu menatapnya saat dia membaca koran, hingga koran tersebut menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Aku menyukai tatapan matanya yang penuh dengan dedikasi, aku menyukai keteguhan hatinya yang tahan melawan fakta yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Aku juga menyukai senyumannya, meskipun dia sangat jarang tersenyum.

Dia begitu mungil, hingga selalu membuatku takut jika aku menyentuhnya dia akan hancur. Dia begitu murni, hingga membuatku tahu saat ia mengatakan kebohongan. Dia begitu tegar, hingga terkadang membuatku menyipitkan mata saat menatapnya.

Mengapa dia tidak menangis? Padahal aku ingin mengelus helaian rambut lembutnya sambil mengatakan kalimat yang bisa menenangkannya. Mengapa dia tidak tertawa? Padahal aku ingin melihatnya tertawa bebas karena aku ada di sisinya.

Baru pertama kali aku merasa terikat pada seseorang. Dan juga, baru pertama kali aku menginginkan seseorang bukan hanya jiwanya namun juga hati dan seluruh hidupnya.

Setiap ekspresi yang ia keluarkan dari wajahnya. Setiap gurat kemarahan dan kesedihannya, aku ingin menghapusnya. Walaupun hal tersebut akan dipandang sebelah mata oleh iblis lain, aku akan melakukannya.

Melow. Kata itu mungkin tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku. Aku, Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang pelayan keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive yang terkenal flamboyan dan cerdas, seorang iblis yang telah lebih dari ratusan tahun hidup dan memakan jiwa manusia, bisa memiliki perasaan melow seperti ini hanya karena seorang bocah kecil yang egois bernama Ciel Phantomhive.

Memalukan? Ya, mungkin sebagai seorang iblis aku telah gagal dalam hal ini. Tapi, seperti inilah aku. Aku yang selalu diam-diam melirik ke arahnya dan aku yang selalu panik di dalam hati ketika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Apa itu cinta? Aku tidak mengerti hal seperti itu. Tentu saja, karena iblis tidak mengenal dan mengeri cinta. Aku yakin ketika aku menanyakan hal ini pada Claude, pria _stoic_ itu akan meremehkanku. Cinta itu hal yang tabu bagi iblis, namun aku tidak tahu apakah perasaanku kepadanya adalah cinta atau bukan.

Karena itu aku akan mencari. Mencari jawaban mengapa aku tidak bisa lepas darinya, mencari jawaban apakah aku mencintainya dan mencari jawaban atas alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku berada di sisinya.

***.***

**Ciel Phantomhive's POV**

Dia adalah pria ternekat yang pernah aku temui sepanjang 13 tahun hidupku. Dia juga pria terlicik yang mampu membuatku menggeleng takjub karena keuletannya. Dan, dia adalah pria pertama yang mampu membuat wajahku memanas ketika merasakan hembusan napasnya di kulitku.

Dia selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna. Bahkan, kuakui dia adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah kukenal.

Wajahnya yang tampan, tatapan matanya yang tajam, _pheromon_nya yang kuat sangat mirip dengan ayahku, karena itu aku merasa sangat aman jika berada di dekatnya.

Aku yakin semua perempuan di dunia yang menyebalkan ini akan takluk pada iblis itu, ketika menyadarinya entah kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak senang. Meskipun aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah tertarik pada hal bernama perempuan tapi tetap saja hal ini membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman.

Aku paling benci pada kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya begitu tinggi bagiku, hingga ia sering menundukkan badannya saat berbicara padaku. Aku juga benci saat dia memanggilku dengan suara yang begitu lembut, hingga seringkali aku hanya bisa menutupi wajahku yang memerah dengan pura-pura membaca koran.

Di dunia ini hanya dia seorang yang aku percaya, karena dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah berbohong padaku. Hanya dia yang mengerti apa mauku, yang selalu melakukan hal yang berguna tanpa perlu aku memberinya perintah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika sehari saja dia tidak ada di sisiku, ah tidak, jangankan sehari beberapa jam saja aku sudah tidak tenang jika dia tidak ada di sisiku.

Aku memang seorang bocah yang egois. Aku ingin semua waktu yang dimiliki iblis itu hanya terbagi untukku. Aku ingin tatapan matanya hanya menatap ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa memiliki sifat seperti ini terhadapnya, tapi yang jelas dia milikku, dia sudah berjanji untuk mengabdi padaku dan aku telah menyadari bahwa aku 'mungkin' memiliki suatu perasaan khusus padanya, pelayan setiaku, Sebastian Michaelis.

**~To be Continued~**


End file.
